Gram (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Gram is a legendary sword that currently belonged to Daisy in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series. Description & Characteristics As with in Volsunga Saga, Gram is an Asgardian sword left behind by Odin at the Barnstokkr tree where out of several men who try to remove it from the tree, only Sigmund who able to pull it. Its legendary power drew the attention of King Siggeir, who killed his father and abducted him and his brothers so he can claim the sword for himself. It was until Signy smuggled it back to Sigmund as he was about to be buried alive with Sinfjotli, allowing the man to avenge his family and defeated Siggeir in an epic struggle. Afterwards, Sigmund used the weapon in his various battles until his defeat at hands of King Lyngvi in which Gram was broken into halves, which subsequently secured by his wife Borghimd and kept them for their son Sigurd. The broken sword is later restored by the dwarven smith Regin for Sigurd, allowing him to slay Fafnir The Cursed, a dwarf who became a monstrous dragon as the result of his greed. As before, Gram was used by Sigurd in his battles until it became a symbol of chastity when it was placed between Sigurd and Brynhild on their funeral pyre, after Brynhild arranged Sigurd's death before killing herself in turn. It's unknown what happened to Gram afterwards, only that Fafnir the Dragon (the loan shark dragon who named after Fafnir the Cursed himself) recovered it in its shattered state. Captivated at first, Fafnir soon became wary with the weapon, especially with the fact that the sword was used to kill the cursed dwarf whom shared his name, and eventually passed it to his friend Brok. Brok then restored the sword and modify it before passing it to his daughter Daisy. Gram is a yellow sword that is allegedly Asgardian in origin, as it was made of the same ore with Mjölnir. It is as resilient and sharp as other legendary swords such as Tyrfing and Excalibur as well as superior than even Sword of Canopus in many ways. Additionally, the weapon is imbued with magic of Niflheim which allow the wielder to manipulate ice, which gave the hero Sigurd advantage over Fafnir the Cursed. Eclipse Blade When it fell into Astridottir family's possession, Brok restored the weapon back to its original state while adding a new feature in form of Eclipse Blade, a smaller extra sword attached within Gram's blade. While made of the same metal with the latter and share similar properties, Eclipse Blade has the affinity to moonlight, allowing the wielder to absorb and harness lunar energies to improve its performance just as Gram is empowered by magic of Niflheim in it. Should the wielder combined both Gram and Eclipse Blade with her wand/staff, Eclipse Blade will split into four single-edged auxiliary blades around Gram; two longer back blades and two dagger-like side blades. The blades can be either launched from Gram as projectiles or wielded as additional weapon. As Skuld-Gunnr, Daisy usually use auxiliary swords as throwing weapon or has her Phantom Doppelgangers wielding each of them while she uses Gram. Pics Gallery Gram Sword Profile LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *Other than mythological Gram, the sword's color schemes meant to echo Samurai • Calibur's Assist Weapon form Gridman Calibur from SSSS.Gridman with its auxiliary sword Eclipse Blade attachment mirroring auxiliary swords of Cloud's Fusion Sword from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the fact that Daisy Eaglenest, the basis of Witches of Midgard-verse's Daisy's character, wielding knives as her secondary weapon in addition of magic. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse